Kingdom Hearts: SRVX to the Remnant
by J. Colonel Lapis Goldfire
Summary: (SRVX is "service," not "cervix," you perverts!) Sora, Roxas, Ventus, and Xion find themselves in a strange new world known as Remnant, which is inhabited by creatures known as the Grimm, which are very similar to heartless in more than just appearance. Follow them all through their time at Beacon Academy, providing SRVX to those who need it. (Will be updated whenever I feel like.)
1. Prologue: Red Sky

The rose petals drifted by the moon in the night sky. Every last one emanated from a girl clad in a red hood with a black dress. The saddened girl stared at a gravestone surrounded by snow. Finally, she turned around and began to walk away, trekking through the frozen forest, passing tree after tree. As she reached a clearing, however, she stopped, noticing many werewolf-like creatures surrounding her. Three of the monsters began to charge at her, but she disappeared in a puff of rose petals, causing them to stumble. They all looked into the sky at the moon where the girl was, her hood down revealing her black hair and silver eyes.

While she descended, the girl grabbed a red object from her side which morphed into a rifle. She used this rifle to shoot the skull off of one of the monsters. Not even a second after she landed she jumped above one of the charging creatures and fired her rifle downward, killing it and propelling her into the air. Before she hit the ground she fired another round which completely destroyed the left side of one lupine's torso. She rolled after hitting the ground and shot another, obliterating its right side.

The red girl began to spin her rifle and, as she did so, it morphed further into a scythe. One of the wolf creatures charged at the girl but was taken down by a blast of fire. She looked back to see a brunette boy clad in a black jacket that had a red hood, a black shirt, red shorts, yellow sneakers and white gloves. In his hand he held a large key that had been tweaked to be able to be wielded like a sword. The neck and crown-shaped teeth of the key were silver, but the guard was a beautiful golden color with a silver Hidden Mickey keychain hanging off of it.

The boy pointed past the girl, who turned around to see the monster had gotten back up and was about to attack her. Quickly, she spun her scythe and struck him with the handle, trapping it between the blade and her. She smirked as she pulled the trigger which propelled her weapon back and cut clean through the wolf. More lupines began to charge at her as she planted her scythe into the ground and began to fire.

The boy ran past her while she shot, holding his keyblade with both hands. He began to strike the wolves, causing serious damage to them while the girl killed more with her scyther rifle. One managed to bypass both the boy and the gunfire and attempted to claw the girl who merely jumped and shot it, propelling her backwards.

More of these monsters emerged from the forest as she replanted her scythe into the ground, landing on the handle. One made an attempt to scratch her but she ducked under it. She then pulled the trigger, killing a different creature and propelling her and her weapon backwards into the first. The girl then began to spin her scythe, firing it to propel it around faster, slaughtering more of the evil creatures. Finally, she caught another by the throat and shot her scythe, decapitating it.

The boy in red, on the other hand, was surrounded by the hostiles. In retaliation he raised his keyblade to the sky, causing a vortex of fire to form around him which incinerated many of them. As the fire faded, there was a flash of light which altered the boys clothing to be completely red with Fleur de Lis emblems on his shorts. In his left hand was now a second keyblade that was blue with two ornamental shooting stars making up the guard. The teeth of the key was composed of a crescent moon that had a star in the center. He began to strike at the wolves, slaying them left and right.

The girl was attacked by another monster but she easily sidestepped the attack and trapped it with her scythe. When the fired, it sliced the the lupine in half, shooting one on the other side of it as well. The top half of the sliced creature struck another one, knocking it down. Two more tried to claw her but she flipped over them both and sliced the closest one's left arm of before proceeding to mow him down. As the next swiped at her she rolled under it and put her scythe to its neck as she jumped onto its back. It let out a roar of anger before she pulled she trigger, beheading it and launching her into the air.

A group of lupines jumped into the air after her, but were quickly dealt with by the boy, who batted them into one another with his dual keyblades. He then proceeded to slam them into the ground, which killed them on impact.

The girl landed beside him and removed the ammo clip from her scythe, replacing it with one that had a black haz-mat symbol on it. She grinned at the boy who grinned back before she put her scythe behind her and firing, launching her forward at record speed. The boy was soon to follow and they were both soon cutting through the lupine monsters.

A mess of disembodied limbs flew into the air before both finally stopped, every last monster dead. A flash of light removed the boy's second keyblade and reverted his clothing to its original state. Soon, rifle shells began to rain down on the clearing.


	2. Prologue: White Rock

"_Everyone is entitled to their own sorrow, for the heart has no metrics or form of measure. And all of it... irreplaceable."_

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Roxas Hikari and Weiss Schnee!"

The stage lights turned on, revealing a white-haired girl in a white dress walking in from the darkness and her keytarist clad in a white hoodie with a black shirt under it and black and grey pants accompanied by black shoes. The boy, Roxas, began to play a song for the girl, Weiss, to sing to. Weiss closed her eyes as she began to sing, "Mirror... Tell me something... Tell me who's the loneliest of all."

As Weiss sang, they both began to remember the day they had met. That day, Weiss found herself face to face with a possessed suit of armor that was more than three times her size. The Giant Armor swung its sword at her with tremendous force, Weiss only barely somersaulting out of the way. Weiss took her rapier in hand and darted forward with lightning speed, stabbing at it. The armor, however, managed to block and attempted to attack her again. This time, however, the sword struck Weiss and, despite her blocking, knocked her back quite some distance.

When she recovered, she noticed the Giant Armor leaping toward her with its sword in the air. Before the blade could hit her, however, a key-shaped weapon batted the armor out of the air. It boomeranged back to its wielder, Roxas. The keyblade itself was silver with decorative angel wings acting as a guard and a beautiful blue star acting as the teeth. From the guard dangled a wayfinder attached to a keychain.

Quickly getting over her disbelief that someone would help her, Weiss summoned a magical rune beneath her, sending her forward at incredible speeds. The armor attempted to attack her, but her speed was too great. Suddenly, she made a U-turn and flipped over the Giant Armor's sword as she struck it before summoning another rune to launch her behind the armor. She began to hack away at its shins as Roxas vaulted into the air and began to strike its face. Weiss summoned yet another rune to launch her upward, then struck the armor in the face hard enough to stumble him. She then used another rune to rocket herself by the Giant Armor's head, slashing it on the passby. As Weiss summoned a rune to keep herself suspended in midair, the armor swung its sword at her, which she only barely avoided. The next attack, a punch with its oversized fist, however, struck her dead on in the face and knocked her back a few yards.

Quickly, Roxas rushed to help her up. Once she recovered she began to alter her sword's abilities, making the blade shine blue as the Giant Armor charged at them. When it swung its sword, however, Roxas struck the blade hard enough with his to repel the attack and cause it to recoil. Weiss then stabbed her blade into the ground, creating a trail of ice that froze the armor's legs in place. Seeing his opportunity to attack, Roxas charged toward the Giant Armor, which swung his sword at him. Thankfully, due to his excellent reflexes, Roxas managed to jump on top of the blade and ride it up to its head then ran down the length of it and attacked the wrist of the armor, making it drop its sword.

Weiss placed a trap rune as the ice spell wore off, freeing the Giant Armor. Thankfully, it stepped onto the rune shortly after Weiss stepped off, causing an explosion that launched it into the air. Roxas pointed his keyblade at the armor and cast a zero gravity spell suspending it in midair. Finally, the two jumped into the air and made a cross cut that finished it off, the spirit inside dying before it hit the ground.

Suddenly, Weiss and Roxas open their eyes as they hear loud applause. They hadn't realized it until now but they had just subconsciously performed the song they had been practicing for weeks. Feeling very proud of themselves, both of them took a bow before the lights turned off.


	3. Prologue: Black Vent

_Your hopes have become my burden. I will find my own liberation..._

The bright red leaves fell from the trees, drifting in the wind. They flew by a black haired girl clad in a black dress complimented by her black bow. The girl sat on a stone, watching the leaves as they drifted by.

"Blake," a man clad in all black with a white mask and red hair called as he approached her. "It's time..."

Blake turned her head toward him, allowing him to see her amber eyes. "Okay," she replied, hesitantly.

The two darted through the forest, fallen leaves being kicked up behind them. However, a little deeper in the forest a third person's figure darted after them. Soon, Blake and the man she was running with halted, as they had reached a cliff. An eagle flew by them as a train sounded. Both of them vaulted off of the cliff as the train passed by, sliding down the steep hill of it before jumping onto the train. As they landed, they both stabbed their weapons into the roof, keeping them from falling off. They then darted up the length of the car, jumping to the next one.

The men sheathed his sword as he opened a trapdoor for them to enter. The car was dark and filled with inactive robots. "Looks like we're going to be doing this the hard way," the man smiled as he gripped his katana. As he said this the red lights on the droids flickered on, showing that they were activating.

"Don't be so dramatic," Blake sighed as the robots prepared for combat.

"Intruder!" one of the robots blared as its hands morphed into miniguns. "Identify yourself!"

The man merely smiled as he stood up straight, letting go of his blade. With his left hand he pulled the trigger on his holster, firing the sword handle-first into the robot's head. He then darted forward, grabbing his katana and slicing the droid's head before shooting its body with his sheath rifle and cutting clean through its body, causing it to fall in two.

Three other droids sprouted blades from their hands as they charged toward Blake, who jumped backward, hitting them all in one swing from her cleaver. She then darted forward and struck one of the robots as the man sliced at the one opposite to it then shot it. Blake flipped back, slicing the one the man shot and parrying a blow from it. The man sliced through the robot before turning around and shooting another. Another group of robots morphed their hands into miniguns and began to fire, but Blake had no problem bypassing the bullets and began to hack and slash at them, knocking the final one into the air which the man kicked through the door.

Both the man and Blake jumped out of the door, landing on the next car. As they did this, however, more droids began to rush down the train toward them. "Let's do this," the man smiled as they rushed at him. Before he could get to the robots, however, an odd looking key-shaped blade spun passed him and slammed into one of the robots' heads, knocking it off. It ricocheted back to its thrower who was standing on top of the previous train car; a brunette boy in a clad in a jacket that was black on its left side and white in its right with a gold pauldron on the black side, along with grey and black pants accompanied by silver boots.

"Need a hand?" he called as he jumped off of the car, landing on the one the other two were on.

"No thanks, we don't want help from a human," the man sneered.

"The White Fang said if I helped on this mission I could get promoted from a nominal member to a full-blown one," the boy retorted. "I'm helping whether you want me to or not."

"Thank you, kid," Blake smiled as the droids closed in on them.

"Call me Ven," the boy smiled as he jumped into the air and swung his keyblade, a black one with the neck coming off of the guard rather than from the handle, many shots of energy firing from it, destroying quite a few of the droids.

The man growled as he made an attempt to attack two of the oncoming droids, knocking them into the air. Blake then removed the cleaver from her gunblade, revealing a thinner, yet sharper, katana blade of which she slashed at them with. As they fell from her attacks, the man attempted to attack them but was beat to the punch by Ven, who attacked with his keyblade in reverse and knocked them all back.

Seeing how they were surrounded, Blake pulled her arm back and shot the gun on her sword, launching the sword out of her hand which was attached to her wrist by a black ribbon. Once it passed the droids, she yanked on the ribbon, pulling the trigger and launching the blade back, slicing through quite a few of the robots. The man and Ven began to attack the other ones. As a bunch closed in on Blake she jumped into the air and fired her gunblade, swinging it around her in all directions and destroying said robots. It ended up hooking around the neck of another droid, but she shot her gunblade, decapitating it.

In the path of where they needed to go was another troop of robots. Ven spun his keyblade around and put it to his side like it was in a sheathe. He then darted past all of them, swinging it once which cut five out of six in half. Blake jumped forward and decapitated the survivor with her cleaver before removing it from her gunblade and slicing one that had just run up into pieces. The man took his rifle sheath and put it to one of the robots head before firing and killing it as Blake knocked three into the air. As one fell, the man juggled it back into the air as Blake kicked a third one up. He then began to slash at them, keeping them from hitting the ground before Blake charged forward and stuck them all. One fell toward the man who sliced it with his back turned and put his rifle behind him, firing it. He then sheathed his blade and the three went into the next car.

The man opened one of the containers, looking in it at the massive amount of Dust inside. "Perfect," he smiled. "You two move up to the next car." He closed the container. "I'll set the charges."

"What about the crew members?" Blake asked, concerned.

"What about them?" he retorted.

As he turned around however, he heard Ven let out an attack cry and barely turned around in time to block the oncoming keyblade. "What are you doing!?"

"I'm not going to stand by while you hurt innocent bystanders!" Ven snapped, reeling back for another attack.

The man kicked Ven before he could strike, knocking him back. "Hmph... all humans are the same," he stated before attempting to slash Ven. The boy jumped back, avoiding the the attack, then threw his keyblade at the offender, who caught it and threw it off to the side. As he charged at the boy he saw a small flash of light and felt something strike his face. He recoiled slightly and saw that Ven was holding his keyblade in his hand again.

"Come on, Blake, why aren't you helping me out!?" the man snapped, turning to look at her. When he did, however, all he saw was a black boot before he was kicked in the face. The man fell onto his rear and looked up at Blake. "You traitor!"

"Sorry, Adam," Blake said as the man, Adam, rolled back onto his feet. "But Ven's right."

"Ven's only a human," Adam retorted as he swung at Blake, who blocked with her cleaver.

"That's Ventus to you," Ven snapped as a black aura began to focus around him. "D-Link; Blake!" Suddenly, he threw his keyblade out toward Adam, who dodged out of the way. He smirked slightly until he noticed the white ribbon attached to it. Ventus pulled the ribbon, which was wrapped around his wrist on the other side, and yanked the keyblade back, which caused it to set off a fire spell, propelling it into Adam. The boy then jumped into the air at Adam and began to tug on it repeatedly, firing it around in a spherical formation.

Blake stared in awe, confused by Ventus' ability to copy her sword. She, however, did not stay like this for long as Adam begun to head in her direction. He slashed at her, cutting her in two. "BLAKE!" Ven shouted, concerned, until he saw her body dissipate. Suddenly, she came down from the sky and slashed at Adam. The masked man only barely dodged out of the way, but was suddenly wrapped up by Ventus' ribbon. Suddenly, he felt himself be thrown through the next door, onto the next car.

As Adam stood, slightly dazed from the attack, he noticed Ventus and Blake on the next car up from him. "Goodbye," Blake muttered as she swung her cleaver, unhooking the cars.


End file.
